TurtleBreak Playlist
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: A kunoichi was bored. Bored like shell. Soon, she begins stealing people's I-Pod/T-Pod 2.0 with strange songs. Who is the hidden kunoichi? Will they all know the meaning of the songs? Will not put in crossover coz I'll be crossing with many shows, etc. Go suggest if you want! Chapter 1: Mikey (TMNT) and Rika (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) Song: World of Bewailing


**Welcome to "Turtlebreak Playlist"! This is where the turtles find out who this mysterious "Downloader" is. In short, this is based on a PJO fic I saw. But with more crossovers! You can suggest any!**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

The figure downloaded each song in each T-Pod 2.0/I-Pod. Using her quick fingers, she pressed every song for each character.

It was the middle of the ngiht and she was done.

"What a night..."the figure mumbled. "Well, to see how it will happen the next day."

Using her stealth modes, she placed back each T-pod/I-Pod on their beds.

"Hope they'll find me..."

Soon, she disappeared.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
HAMATO MICHELANGELO  
AND  
FURUDE RIKA**

**Note: Since Rika lives in 1983 (yes, the Matsuribayashi-hen world), an I-Pod falls out of the sky once she walks to school with Satoko and Hanyuu. SORRY FOR SPOILERS!**

* * *

**2012...**

"Hey Donnie! I found my T-Pod 2.0!"

Mikey ran to the door to see his brothers waiting for him for training. He walked to the dojo with a bright smile.

"Mikey, where'd you find it?!"Donnie exclaimed. It's been a weird night. The brothers' T-Pod 2.0s (Donnie's latest invention), disappeared all of a sudden. They tried to search all over the lair, but with no luck.

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. It appeared on my bed all of a sudden."

Soon, the rest ran off to find their T-Pods again.

"Meh. Let's just see if the songs are safe..."

* * *

**July of Showa 58...**

"Mii~! I can't find it anywhere, Hanyuu."

Hanyuu sighed sadly while walking to school. "I guess it can't be helped."

The girl recently lost the teddy bear she won at the carnival yesterday. Rika and Satoko tried to find it all over the house. But there was no luck. The best thing Hanyuu can do was to face the fact that her teddy bear was missing.

"Sorry, Hanyuu."Satoko mumbled. But Hanyuu smiled. "It's okay, Satoko."

While the girls walked to school, Rika tripped and fell. But Hanyuu and Satoko didn't mind. Suddenly, an I-Pod fell from the sky.

"What's that?"She asked in her matured voice. So, Rika picked it up and did a quick scan. Knowing this is from the future, she hid it in her bag.

_I better keep this as a secret for now._

Soon, she ran to her friends to meet up with the other club members.

* * *

**2012...**

While Mikey was waiting for the pizza, he started scanning if the songs are okay.

Mikey sighed. Nothing was deleted. But suddenly, a mysterious track appeared. The file was called "From Downloader".

"Downloader? What downloader?"

Once he came to the track, songs he didn't know appeared. Then, he decided to listen to the songs one by one.

Once he tapped the first song, it played.

* * *

**July of Showa 58...**

While Hanyuu and Satoko are asleep, Rika climbed to the window. Taking a sip from the wine, she found a track. The file was called "From Downloader".

"Downloader? What's a downloader."

Rika decided to go to a more thorough investigation. She tapped on the track and found songs.

"Songs, huh? Let me try..."

Getting the mysterious earphone, she placed each earphone on her ear. Then, she plugged the cord onto the phone.

Then, the first song played.

* * *

_Ah, the parched pain and bitterness  
Ah, interwine with and close the world_

* * *

**2012...**

_This is weird..._Mikey thought, listening to the track very well. He didn't fully understand what the song is about. In his fun side, he didn't quite understand.

But a part of him understood what the first lines met.

* * *

_High in the sky, they echo  
The lonely cicadas' melodies_

* * *

**July of Showa 58...**

Rika understood. All over the worlds she had travelled, she had felt lonely. Sure she had friends all around her. She is greatly respected by everyone in Hinamizawa. But the 'lonely' world she meant was the Great Hinamizawa Disaster. One time, Rika and Hanyuu traveled to a lonely world where everything was a tragedy (probably Himatsubushi-hen). While wandering around the ruined Hinamizawa, the cicadas cried from morning to night, mouring because the village's fate.

Maybe that's what it meant.

* * *

_The darkening sunlight  
The passing summer days  
While listening to the bewailing world that overlaps with  
The fabricated dream visible ahead of the froth_

* * *

**2012...**

Mikey has always wished for a happy world. He wished for a world where the dark times were over. He wished that the darkening sunlight would be gone. He wanted a hppy world where he could spend those happy moments with his brothers and with his friends. He wants each day to be a great blessing and not a tragic fate.

That's his dream. And he wants to make it come true.

* * *

_Alone, I overcome thousands of nights_

* * *

**July of Showa 58...**

Rika used to be scared of the night.

In each world, the night is the time where fate went back to it's original way. Rika would be killed in any ways and the village will be massacred with poisonous gas. Sometimes, she greatly fears that her time will come once again on June of Showa 58. But it's been a month since she finally beated fate and now, she can enjoy those moments with her friends.

* * *

_Even if the wishes of people that illuminate tomorrow  
Wax and wane like the moon  
The warmth of outstretched palms  
Disappears, and then loneliness_

* * *

**2012...**

Mikey knew that wishing on the stars would never come true.

When he was little, he would chant, "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might on this star I wish tonight." or something like that. Mikey believed that anything could be accomplished by wishing anything on the star. But over the years, he knew that wishing on a star wouldn't work. To make that wish come true, he needs to do it himself. He needs to work and think hard to get his wish. Even if he is stuck between tragedy, he will make that wish come true.

He just know it will work.

* * *

_Forgiving the solicting confusion and weakness  
Please, even just for a moment, give me peace_

* * *

**July of Showa 58...**

A tear came out of Rika.

All her life, she wished for happiness and a peaceful world. She wished for a world where she beated fate and the miracle would just come in. She would cry and wish for peace. But now, she got it.

She hated to admit, but she missed her friends from the other worlds. She felt like a failure to them. But now, she don't need worry anymore. She won and now, she can be happy forever.

* * *

_It'll echo deeply and sharply and be perfectly clear  
In my sorrowful, azure heart_

* * *

**2012...**

Mikey sobbed.

Now, he wanted peace. Just for a moment, he wanted to be happy. He wished he wasn't in this tragical fate. He wanted to get out. He wanted the key to the happy world. He wanted the miracle now.

He just...wanted it now.

* * *

_Holding a perpetual, unhealable world  
Without fulfilling my far and distant aspiration  
The mist dissolves into the slience of time but-_

* * *

**July of Showa 58...**

Rika thought all the worlds are unhealable.

It's like the work of a doctor. Several worlds appear within her just like several patients with a mysterious disease. The doctor tries several kinds of medicines to see if it cures them. It was just like the work of Dr. Irie. Several patients in Hinamizawa all have Level 5 of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. One by one, he tries to look for a cure for them. The rest died. But one only survived. It's like Rika's life in the worlds and outside of the worlds. The way of how to change this fate is the cure. She tries to find ways on how to make the cure. THe rest end in tragedy. But thanks to her friends, the last world survived.

It was Fortitude that made her determined.

* * *

_Closed eyes, creaking life, falling tears  
A brief dream gives a calm prayer..._

* * *

**2012...**

Now, Mikey has changed. He will wait patiently for the miracle. He will work hard, even if the tears would fall. Even if he would close his eyes once again, he will pray for power and strength. He will pray for the power to receive a miracle.

But right now, he would wait patiently. He would smile until the end. Even if he would fall, he won't fall down again.

* * *

**July of Showa 58...**

At the back of the I-Pod, a note appeared...with a diamond.

Taking the diamond out, she read:

_If you want to know the truth, drop the diamond and step into the portal._

* * *

**2012...**

Soon, Mikey found a note...with a diamond. Holding it, he read:

_If you want to know the truth, drop the diamond and step into the portal._

"Better keep this as a secret..."he mumbled. He kept the diamond in his room and rushed back to the dojo for training.

* * *

**Okay, end of Chapter 1.**

**You know a character who can be Donnie's counterpart? Suggest it here with song! **

**Now before I leave, I just want to tell you that this is how the pattern will go:**

**Mikey : Rika : Rinne No Yume To (World of Bewailing)  
Donnie :  
Raph :  
Leo :  
Splinter :  
April :  
Shredder :  
Karai :**

**Once we're done with Karai, I'll gather everyone for the showdown.**

**So what are you doing sitting around, go click that button below and suggest!**

**Sincerely with a lot of Nipaa~!,  
Demigoth C. Emo, daughter of Hades**


End file.
